Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai
Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai (Hindi: सपना बाबुल का...बिदाई) was an soap drama that aired from 9 October 2007 to 13 November 2010 on STAR Plus channel, every Monday to Friday. Since September 2010, the show is aired on an Afghan television channel calledAriana TV, where the drama is translated into Dari Persian.[citation needed] Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai named Culoarea fericirii in Romania premiered on 7 November 2010 on National TV.[citation needed] The show will end on 30 November[when?] in Romania show ranked 6 in star plus top 10 shows of all time. Contents * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai# hide *1 Summary *2 Characters *3 Cast *4 Awards **4.1 Winner **4.2 Nominated *5 Crossover *6 Replacement *7 References *8 External links Summaryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=1 edit In Hindi the word bidaai means farewell. It is also the name of a wedding ritual which marks the[1] departure of the bride from her parental home. The theme of the show explores the connotations of this word. The show's title invokes the poignant emotions of a bride's father or guardian (baabul) when his beloved daughter or ward gets married and departs for her husband's house. The father's (or guardian's) joy and relief at seeing the girl well-established are mixed with sorrow and anxiety at being separated from her. The show narrates the story of a father, his two daughters, and the immense love they have for each other. It also highlights the negative consequences of a widespread tendency among Indians to favour fair skin against dark, especially when choosing brides for their families. Ragini and Sadhana are two sisters whose lives go through much turmoil because of the colour bias prevailing in Indian society. Ragini, being dark-skinned, is rejected by many potential suitors; while Sadhana's fair complexion attracts unwanted attention. But still both sisters wish the best for each other. Sadhana's father left her under her Mamaji's care when she was around 5 years old after her mother's death. Her father moves to US to make some money. He Dies In A Plane Crash Making Sadhna an orphan . Sadhana gets love from all family members except her Mamiji who feels insecure due to her fair complexion. Sadhna marries Alekh(who is mentally unstable) on two conditions: first her mamaji's property will be returned and secondly her jiji Ragini will bemarried to Vasundhra's younger son, Ranveer Rajvansh, played by Kinshuk Mahajan. Vasundhara does not wish this to happen as she feels Ragini is not good looking enough for her son. But she does not have to worry as Ranvir announces he is already engaged to Sonia until the family finds out that she is simply using him for money. Eventually Ragini and Ranvir fall in love through numerous phones conversatios as Anmol and Anamika. After numerous hardships (both Vasundhara and Kaushi(Ragini's mom) are against the marriage) both marry, and on their honeymoon Ragini realizes what Sadhana has missed out on and with the help of Ranvir tries to help Alekh and Sadhna become a proper married couple; while doing so Sadhna and Ranvir try to get medical help so Alekh can again live a normal life. Shlok(who is a psychiatrist) is Alekh's childhood friend and Malti's cousin helps treat Alekh. Alekh realizes afterSadhana was shot that he is unworthy of Sadhna and sets her up with Shlok and gets Shlok to marry Sadhna in his place in their remarriage—something Sadhna is aware of. On wedding day, Alekh realizes that he loves Sadhna madly and cannot live without her and remarries her. Meanwhile Ranvir comes to know that somebody from the family is responsible for Alekh's condition and he is investigating the mystery. Ranvir with the help from Sadhana recreate the night dadaji died revealing that it was chotima who was responsible for killing dadaji for money for her son and making Alekh mental since he was the sole witness to her crime. Alekh starts to get better now that he knows the truth is out there. But he starts ignoring Sadhana and she begins to feel a little insecure. Ragini wants to help Sadhna-Alekh come closer but due to her own health issues (she's pregnant) cannot directly help them. She sends Ranvir to bring Sadhna-Alekh closer but some goons (sent by Naveen to kill Alekh) misbehave with Sadhna and Ranvir beats them up, sending the guy into a coma and is thus sentto jail. Sadhna is the sole witness to this and she must make a tough decision: whether to lie in court and save Ranvir or to side with the truth. Sadhna eventually sides with the truth and Ranvir is sentenced to jail, leaving Ragini, Alekhand Vasu very angry and upset with Sadhna. Vasu and Kaushi take advantage of Ragini's emotional weakness at thispoint in time with Ranvir in jail and misguide her into thinking Sadhna was always jealous of Ragini which is why she'sstealing all her happiness. Ragini then miscarries by falling down the stairs. The two tragic events in Ragini's lifechange her perspective completely and Ragini finally starts believing Vasu and Kaushi's negative talks about Sadhnaand tells her that she was indeed always jealous of Ragini. Sadhana is held responsible for all the mishaps and is thrown out of RH by Vasu. Sadhna gets a job and becomes an independent woman, and gets Ranvir out of jail bygetting the goon to take back his case. After Ranvir comes out of jail, he attempts to mend the broken relations but Ragini, filled with negativity by this time, wants nothing to do with Sadhna. At the same time, Kaushi becomes terminally ill and requires an immediate operation which costs 5 lakhs, something that only Sadhna and Vinu are aware of and both do not tell anybody else. Sadhna participates in a dance contest to win the money, in which Ragini also participates to gain her confidence and overcome depression due to her miscarriage. Unable to see her sister lose, Sadhna falls down at the last minute and loses the competition, choosing her sister's "happiness" over her own marriage. Now Sadhna divorces her husband Alekh solely to get the money for her mami's operation (Vasu found out about Kaushi's illness and tell Sadhna that she will pay for the operation if Sadhna divorces Alekh). Alekh is heartbroken. Vasu gets him to agree to marry Mallika. Ragini comes to know about the sacrifices of Sadhna and has a heart-wrenching scene with Sadhna in which she apologizes to her. She chalks out a plan with Ranvir and her family to reveal everything, so that the truth about the injustices done to Sadhna can come out. Ranvir and her reveal everything to Alekh on his engagement to Mallika with Vinu/Malti/Kaushi's help. Alekh leaves home because he cannot live in a place where his wife is not respected. He struggles to get a job due to his lack of education, but is eventually successful. Ranvir, unable to take the injustice metted out to his bhaiyya and bhabhi, leaves home along with Ragini. All four live together happily in their small house until a fire burns their housedown and Vasu gets trapped inside (she came to see them). Sadhna saves her, getting burnt in the process, and Vasu changes. Avni and Naveen try to feed Sadhna poison, but eventually get caught with the help of Ragini,Malti Bhabhi, and Veenubhai. They soon found out that Avni and Naveen were behind everything and then goes to jail. Sadhna-Ragini are defamed in a prostitution scandal by their trusted Anand bhaiyya who is working for Karan, Indu's illegitimate child who wants revenge. Ranvir and Alekh save them. Sadhna gets pregnant and doesn't tell anybody because Ragini miscarried only a few months ago, but Karan knows and becomes a good person because of it. Due to a confusion, Ranvir believes Ragini is pregnant and gets very excited only to realize that it's Sadhna who's pregnant. Both Ranvir-Ragini, though very happy for Sadhna-Alekh, cannot help but think of their unborn child. They don't have to be sad for long because Ragini also is pregnant. Sadhna has numerous premonitions and nightmares about Ragini's impeding death. Thus she fasts throughout her own pregnancy for Ragini's well-being. Sadhna deliversa girl named Khushi. During a pooja for the last fast, Sadhna dies in a terrorist bombing of the mandir where she wentwith Alekh. Meanwhile Ragini hears about the bombs in the mandir where Sadhna is and goes into labour. The roads are all blocked and it's almost impossible for her to get to a hospital. But eventually she does and her condition is serious. She delivers a girl, Tammana, but her internal bleeding refuses to stop. Miraculously it does, and it seems as if God has heard Sadhna's prayers for Ragini and let her live, taking Sadhna to heaven in Ragini's place though. After Sadhna's death, a heart broken Ragini vows to her father, Prakashchandji to take care of Khushi, Sadhna's daughter, as her own daughter and she keeps her promise till date. Seven Years Later The story takes a seven year leap forward with the death of Sadhna and Ranvir. Khushi and Tamanna (Tammy) are two adorable seven year old girls, one again fair-skinned (Khushi) and another dark (Tamanna). It is also discovered that Ragini has married another man, Anmol (played by Apurva Agnihotri). Anmol was Ranvir's friend. One day whilewalking, some boulders slide down, Ranvir pushes Anmol to safety but is unable to save himself. On his death bed Ranvir convinces both Anmol and Ragini to get married. On the other hand, Alekh has once again become mad after the shock of Sadhna's untimely death, and his daughter Khushi is his life. They call each other 'Dost' as Sadhna and Alekh did to each other. Khushi is shown to be selfless like Sadhna, and Ragini is reminded of her loving sister with each action of Khushi's. The story is continuing on these terms, with Ragini struggling to share equal love for both her daughters, and how she handles everyday life with much courage. The show post leap also shows a very beautiful relationship between Ragini and Khushi. Khushi is shown to be like Sadhna, understanding, caring and kind personality. Although Tammana loves Khushi and is good at heart, she is envious of her at times and people can easily make her believe things that aren't true. Tammy has no idea that Anmol is not her real father nor has she ever seen a picture of Ranvir. Very very rarely does anybody mention/remember Ranvir (usually Vasu to taunt Ragini and Anmol) in RH nor are there any pictures of him in the house like there are Sadhna's. This is of course what Ranvir wanted. Vasu, however, is completely unable to accept Anmol in her son's place and hates him. She also blames Ragini for remarrying even though she knows that it was Ranvir's wish. Ragini still loves Ranvir and hasn't truly moved on in her life . Then comes the entrance of a girl named Sakshi (played by Sulagna), who stays in "Sadhna Nari Niketan", a shelterrun by Prakashchandji and Rajvanshs in memory of Sadhna. Anmol and Ragini don't want Alekh to remarry because they feel that no girl can marry abnormal Alekh without any ulterior motive or unless she is forced by the rich Vasundhara Rajvansh in lieu of any solution to her problems . But for the sake of Vasundhara, they agree to give Sakshi a chance. Although Alekh does not want to marry Sakshi, he agrees to marry her for the sake of his child, Khushi. Khushi lies to him that by marrying Sakshi, Sadhana will return. Alekh finds out the truth before completing 7th phera and refuses to accept Sakshi as his wife. Sakshi already has a boyfriend, Tarun and is pregnant with his child. She plans to run away with the jewellery on the marriage day, as planned by Tarun. Sakshi is completelyoblivious of Tarun's idea that he wants to dump Sakshi after getting the expensive jewelleries. Ragini almost caught Sakshi red-handed once or twice, but Sakshi by her tricks is somehow able to prove Ragini wrong in front of others. On her marriage day, Sakshi flees, but Tarun got arrested with the jeweleries and now Sakshi returns making a story for everyone to believe that Tarun was blackmailing her, and thus she went to give Tarun the jeweleries, so as to save the Rajvanshs from getting defamed. Sakshi tries her best to separate Alekh from his daughter Khushi while Ragini tries her best to stop this. Alekh and Khushi patch up eventually, thanks to Ragini's efforts. Meanwhile Alekh starts working in an ice-cream parlor and triesto become independent for his daughter. Sakshi also wants her unborn child to be given Alekh's name so she tries unsuccessfully to sleep in his room. After seeing how Sakshi mistreats Khushi, Ragini and Tammy teams up to teacha lesson to Sakshi. This eventually leads to Sakshi blurting out the truth about Tammy's real father Ranveer. Vasu Then Slaps Sakshi After initial breakdown, Tammy accepts Anmol as her father. Also, after seeing how much Anmol loves the family, Vasu accepts him as his son. Ragini also starts to move on, now trying to make her relationship with Anmol work (shown symbolically, as she closes the wardrobe door on Ranvir's photo, and starts calling Anmol by his name, and not as 'Tammy ke papa'.) Vasu comes to know that Sakshi is pregnant, she brings Sakshi back to RH thinking Alekh is the father. Ragini-Anmol question Alekh and find out that Sakshi is lying. They make a plan and get Tarun bailed out. Sakshi goes to meetTarun after he comes out of jail but he refuses to take any responsibility for their unborn baby and leaves her. Afterseeing Tarun's real face, Sakshi is heart-broken and feels guilty for mistreating Rajavansh family. Ragini and Anmol are watching this and feel sorry for Sakshi. Malti finally reveals Sakshi's truth in front of everyone. Vasu tries to throw Sakshi out of the house but Ragini supports her. Alekh is really upset that he isn't normal and people try to take advantage of his condition. He wants to get better for his daughter. Vasu learns that despite living together for 7 years, Anmol and Ragini do not live as husband and wife at all. The two families, with Vasu and Kaushalya in the lead, try bringing Anmol and Ragini together, and they start to succeed. Anmol and Ragini become much closer andstart to fall in love. On the other hand, Alekh calls Shlok in London, and requests him to come to Agra to cure his mental health. Shlok, being the good friend he is, comes to Agra to help restore Alekh's mental health. Mean while Alekh starts taking care of Sakshi as a friend and Sakshi is changing for better. Behind Shlok comes Shivani, his supposed girlfriend. She was Anmol's girl-friend 7 years ago. When Anmol s family dies in a car accident, instead of comforting Anmol, Shivani chooses to go to London for a modeling assignment. Her insensitivity makes Anmol break up with her. Upon confronting Anmol now, Shivani tells him she loves him. However, Anmol tells her that now Rajvansh family is his own, and that she must move on with her life, and marry Shlok. Shivani refuses to believe Anmol doesn't love her and then tries to break him and Ragini up. She convinces Ragini that he loves Shivani, and is just staying in Rajvansh house to fulfill his duties as husband, Father, and son. Ragini asks Anmol to divorce her, lying that she cannot go on with their husband-wife facade. Heartbroken, Anmol agrees for Ragini's happiness, and leaves Rajvansh's house forever. Tamanna and Khushi overhear their conversation. They go to school and realize that this would mean that Tammy's parents would separate. They leave the school early, without permission, and are kidnapped by Tarun. The children are saved with the help from Sakshi/Alekh and Tarun isarrested by the police. Alekh decides to marry Sakshi, giving her child his name, and clarifies that although he will probably never love Sakshi as much as Sadhna, he will keep her and her child happy. Sakshi promises to Sadhna that although shecannot replace her in Alekh and Khushi's lives, she will always keep them happy and bring Khushi up to be just like Sadhna. Tamanna who is scared that her father will leave her, requests that her parents also get married. Everyone is getting ready for the twin weddings of Alekshi and Angini. Ragini, who doesn't want Anmol to sacrifice his love for his duties, plans with Shivani to get her married to Anmol. At the wedding, Anmol pretends that has lost all his property and asks Shivani, disguised as Ragini in the veil, to support him financially. Shivani refuses to marry him and leaves. Ragini realizes that Shivani never loved Anmol. Anmol confesses his love to Ragini, and they agree to get married. Anmol/Ragini and Alekh/Sakshi get married, and Sharmaji does the bidaai of his daughters. In the end, the two newly-wed couples go to the photos of the deceased Sadhna and Ranvir. Here, Sakshi promises to Sadhna that shewill take care of Sadhna's family always, just like Sadhna had. She says that she can never replace Sadhna, and that she would live like Sadhna's shadow, and bring Khushi up to be just like her real mother. Anmol promises to Ranvir that Ragini and Tammy are his everything, and that he will always keep them happy. Anmol thanks Ranvir for giving him such his wife Ragini, and his daughter Tamanna to him and promises to keep the whole family happy. In the last shot, we see all of Sharma and Rajvansh family members together, meeting one another, and waving to the audience for the last time. In the last scene, Prakashchand Sharma thanks the viewers for being with Bidaai always, since the past 3 years, through thick and thin. He thanks the audience for sharing a smile through their happy times, and crying with them in their sorrows. He also says that maybe one day, they may return, like a new mausam (season). Sharmaji says that one day, the stories of Khushi and Tammy's lives may also be presented to the viewer, in the same way we were presented with the beautiful story of Ragini and Sadhna. Ragini gives the intro of the newshow Gulaal ! And that the end of the big hit drama Sapna Babul Ka Bidaai Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=2 edit ; Sadhana Alekh Rajvansh She believes she couldn’t have asked for a better life. Sadhana loves her husband Alekh and is the older daughter-in-law of the Rajvansh family. And her sister Ragini is married into the same family! Sadhana is a very good-looking and charming girl in her 20s. She is not only good in appearance but also very kind at heart. She is 22 years old. Her mother died when she was just 5 years old. Her father went abroad to make a living because of which she stayed with her mama, Prakashchand. She loves her mama, mami and cousin Ragini, and can do anything for them. Even when her mami, Kaushalya, hates her for her beauty, she still gives love in return. She was always compared with Ragini and was appreciated for her beauty and kindness. She has imbibed all the values from her mama and can never go against them. She is married into the Rajvansh family, to the older son Alekh, who was mentally unstable. She loves Alekh deeply and undergoes great pains to make him normal. She has a daughter by the name of Khushi with Alekh. She died from a bomb blast. ;Ragini Ranvir Rajvansh She loves her family and is very close to her sister Sadhana. She loves her husband Ranvir. Ragini would do everything in her power to see her family happy and keep them happy! She is in her 25s, a very sweet and lively, yet simple, small-city girl. Soft and kind-hearted. Her dark complexion is the biggest bane of her life, but she has dreams like any other young woman. She is very close to her cousin, Sadhana, who has lived with her since childhood. Throughout her life, she is compared to Sadhana, who is very beautiful. She is a talented dancer and has performed at the state level, and is very intelligent in academics as well. She is married to Ranvir, the younger son of the Rajvansh family, and they love each other a lot. She has a daughter by the name of Tamanna with Ranvir. After her husband Ranvir died she married Anmol to keep her promise to Ranvir and for the sake of Tammy {Tamanna}. ;Alekh Rajvansh Alekh is a man who got married with Sadhana. He was mental that time but when he and Sadhna got separated he became normal and soon worked for a business with a woman called Malika. Soon Sadhna becomes Malika's assistance and finds Alekh. they both realize they both still love each other. Alekh becomes normal and Soon he reunited with sadhna but soon she dies and Alekh becomes mental again. After he marries Sakshi at the end. ;Ranvir Rajvansh Ranvir once had many dreams. He's the younger son of the family and thought he was free to do what he wanted. And then he married Ragini. This is when his true self emerges. He's determined to do good! He studied in America and is now back in his family. He is a man whom every woman would want in her life. He is very close to his brother Alekh and his wife Sadhana. He always wanted a beautiful woman in his life but falls for the inner beauty of Ragini and marries her. Both of them are deeply in love with each other. He is an honest man, down-to-earth and sweet. He lives life with honesty and always supports the truth. He dies from a hit on the head with a big rock. ;Anmol Sareen Anmol is Ragini's 2nd husband after Ranvir's death. He loves her very much and gave his promise to Ranvir that nothing will ever hurt Ragini. Malti Vineet Sharma She is a comic character, who is very mean and thinks only about herself. She always wanted to be rich and isdisappointed with her husband Vineet, who is very ordinary. She loves Vineet a lot, but wants to stay away from hisparents in a nuclear family. Her pet word is “jhoot to mai bolti nahi”. She schemes a lot, but always lands up makingfun of herself. She is a friend of Avni’s, and often takes her help in plotting against her in-laws. She is jealous of Sadhana and Ragini, who have married into a rich family. Vineet Sharma He is Prakashchand Sharma’s son, who is in his early 30s and earns a very average salary. He used to work for the Rajvansh family. He is a family man, who is sincere and devoted to his work and likes to come back home to his wife and parents. He has a lot of respect for his parents. Though he loves his wife Malti, who is always suggesting him ways to earn more money, he abides by the values set by his father. He is disappointed when he cannot provide happiness to his parents and wife and get them what they want. He is a simple and straight forward person, who is largely satisfied with the way of his living. Inderjeet Rajvansh He is a rich businessman, married to Vasundhra. He is the complete opposite of Vasundhra and always gives upwhen it comes to arguing with her. He doesn’t possess attitude and arrogance and is more sensible than Vasu. All the business is under his control but the final call is taken by Vasu. He thinks very practically and is very concerned for his family. He is very happy with his family, but doesn’t share a good relationship with Vasu, as both think in different ways. Vasundhra Rajvansh Commonly known as Vasu, she belongs to the richest family in Agra, the Rajvansh family. This woman has all the attitude and style one could get from wealth. She is the head of the family and is very dominating. Even her husband Indrajeet can say nothing against her. She loves her sons, Alekh and Ranvir, and wants to do everything to keep them happy, but at the same time, she wants to maintain her reputation in the society and is very concerned about her status. Khaushalya Sharma She is a simple-looking, middle-class woman who loves her husband and children. She always follows the values set by her husband, Prakashchand Sharma. She has faced a lot of problems in life due to her dark complexion, and is hence very concerned about her daughter Ragini, who has inherited her complexion. She is very protective about herkids, and is close to her mother, who stays near by. A sweet and simple person, she is kind-hearted and will do anything for the happiness of her family. Prakashchand Sharma He is a simple, average-looking man from a middle-class family, who lives in a small city, Agra. He is a writer by profession and is happily married to his wife, Kaushalya, though he is not all that financially sound. He has a son(Vineet) and a daughter (Ragini), and his niece also used to stay with him. He has always lived his life with pride and honesty and has never done anything which could hurt his self-esteem. However, whenever required, he has always gone out of the way to help others, irrespective of who it was. Altogether, he is a down-to-earth, decent and sensibleman who has lived his life with dignity and expects his children to do the same. Sumitra She is Kaushalya’s mother and stays very close to her. Kaushalya shares all her thoughts and worries with her. Sheis very concerned about her daughter and her family’s happiness and always suggests ideas to achieve it. She is like a typical nani with an old-age mentality. GrandChildren : [[Khushi Rajvansh|'Khushi Rajvansh']] [[Tammana Rajvansh|'Tammana Rajvansh']] Kavya Sharma ''' '''7 Year Leap Characters Sakshi Alekh Rajvansh Tarun Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=3 edit Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=4 edit Winnerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=5 edit Nominatedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=6 edit Nima china Crossoverhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=7 edit *With Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai Replacementhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sapna_Babul_Ka...Bidaai&action=edit&section=8 edit Bidaai got replaced by the show Gulaal when it got axed in November 2010.